


Juste un brin de fumée

by Voracity



Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [49]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark, M/M, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: On a tous été adolescents. Chacun l'a vécu comme il l'a pu, bien sûr, mais ça reste majoritairement une épreuve. Puis, pour certains, c'est comme se retrouver au milieu de l'océan sans savoir nager...
Relationships: 2p!Greece/2p!Turkey (Hetalia)
Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082309
Kudos: 1





	Juste un brin de fumée

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Hello~**
> 
> **Cette fiction prenait la poussière dans mon téléphone - oui, c'est possible - et je suis retombée sur elle récemment, j'ai eu donc envie de la poster, même si je doute de la reprendre prochainement (mais elle aura une suite, promis).**
> 
> **Disclaimers : -L'univers d'Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**
> 
> **-Bellérophon Anaklumos (son nom a été choisi en catastrophe et j'aime bien Percy Jackson) est ma version 2p! de Grèce que j'ai joué sur un forum RPG.**
> 
> **Attention ! Vous entrez dans un monde de 2p! et de 2p!Nyo!**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Bellérophon : 2p!Grèce / Salem : 2p!Turquie /**

Bellérophon regardait son bras devant lui. Il n'avait rien de particulier, au fond. C'était un bras. Un con de bras appartenant à un con d'ado comme il en existait tant d'autres sur cette pauvre planète Terre. Sauf que c'était le sien. Et qu'il pouvait y mettre autant de bracelet de force et allonger ses manches autant qu'il le pouvait, elles seraient là. Les cicatrices. Les brûlures. Les marques. Son passé.

Il glissa un doigt pensif dessus, les dessinant sans peine, les connaissant par cœur. C'était ses pires moments gravés sur sa peau et à jamais. Il y avait veillé en frottant de la terre dessus. Il était fou, et ça lui plaisait énormément. Il était fou et ça se lisait sur son corps.

Il rabattit violemment la manche déchirée de son T-shirt. Si celui-ci avait sûrement vécu de meilleurs jours, il n'avait de T-shirt plus que le nom et tout juste l'apparence, comme la plupart de ce qui constituait la garde-robe du Grec. Ce dernier n'était pas le moins du monde soigneux de ses affaires et s'en portait très bien. L'essentiel à ses yeux était de ne pas se retrouver derrière les barreaux pour atteinte à la pudeur. Le reste, il s'en moquait bien.

Certes, ses camarades de classe le traitaient de clodo dans le meilleur des cas et le frappaient dans le pire, mais il s'en moquait. Tant qu'il pouvait camoufler les bleus, panser les plaies et oublier les injures, il s'en moquait.

Il s'en moquait, au même titre que le regard fatigué de Salem, le mépris glacé de ses demi-frères Chypriotes ou tout simplement l'attitude lassée de sa mère qui avait fini par détourner son attention de sa personne. Son père ? Partit. Enfui. Il y a longtemps déjà, il ne se souvient pas de lui. Et il ne le reverra pas, jamais parce qu'il a l'honneur fier des Italiens. Ce même honneur fier et stupide qui le fait passer la tête haute parmi les élèves de sa classe alors qu'à l'intérieur il est tout écorché, à vif et au bord des larmes. Cet honneur débile qui le fait se relever, serrer les dents, après chaque passage à tabac et rentrer chez lui l'air digne malgré son épaule démise ou son boitement prononcé. Y'avait aussi son beau-père, après tout sans lui, pas de demi-frère, mais ils se croisaient à peine, s'échangeaient tout juste le minima de la politesse et s'évitaient le reste du temps. Il n'était que le fils de son prédécesseur, celui qui avait ravit le cœur de sa mère pour ne jamais plus lui rendre, la délaissant dans les bras d'autres et piétinant ses sentiments.

Un chien ne fait pas de chat, un enfoiré produit un enfoiré. Et Bellos était un enfoiré et un fils d'enfoiré. La totale, donc.

-T'as rien de mieux à faire ?

-Ta gueule, grogna-t-il. Fais tourner.

Et la cigarette trafiquée revint entre ses lèvres craquelées d'où, bientôt, un filet de fumée s'échappe, roulant sur lui-même avant de se déployer.

Il suivit quelques instant la fumée du regard, se perdant dans quelques pensées obscures dont il sortit lorsqu'une main insolente retira le bâton de drogue pour d'autres bouches avides, d'autres esprits embrouillés et d'autres désirs de plane.

-Connard, maugréa-t-il à l'adresse de personne en particulier.

Ou bien à tout le monde en général ?

* * *

-Encore en retard. Vous resterez à la fin du cours, Anaklumos, qu'on puisse mettre à jour vos sanctions.

Traînant des pieds, Bellos se contenta de hausser les épaules en réponse. Ce n'allait pas être ce genre de ridicules menaces qui allaient l'apeurer, ça non.

Son sac fut jeté sans ménagement sur la chaise éternellement vide à ses côtés. Qui voudrait siéger auprès d'une épave pareille ? Personne, évidemment.

Il tenta de suivre les cours, juré, prenant difficilement des notes dans des cahiers en piteux état, ignorant les morceaux de gomme et les boulettes de papier jetés en son encontre.

Les professeurs ne voyaient-ils donc rien ? Ou bien, au contraire, appréciaient-ils le spectacle ?

Dans le doute, Bellérophon ne disait rien, ne se plaignait pas, ne réagissait pas. Ça leur ferait sûrement trop plaisir et les problèmes ne feraient que s'aggraver. Rien de bon pour lui, donc.

De toutes façons, il n'avait ni ami ni allié et ne pouvait compter sur personne. Pourtant, dans le sud, la sagesse populaire est qu'on ne peut se fier qu'au sang, qu'à la famille. Mais quelle famille était-ce ?

Lorsqu'il rentrerait, il croiserait peut-être son beau-père qui grognera alors à son encontre avant de disparaître dans son bureau pour n'en sortir qu'au dîner. Et encore.

Sa mère ne rentrerait que tard dans la soirée et elle sera fatiguée. Ses longs cheveux défaits dévalant ses épaules comme si elle s'était battue toute la journée, son maquillage presque disparut et ses vêtements débraillés. Dur dur de travailler avec des enfants !

Mais encore plus dur d'en être un soi-même, se battant afin de s'en extirper et ainsi devenir un adulte à part entière.

Enfin, à quoi bon ? Il n'avait aucun avenir, aucun droit, que des devoirs.

Et pas forcément d'école.

* * *

Sortant de la douche et se séchant sommairement, Bellérophon jeta un œil rapide en direction du miroir qui le lui rendit bien.

Sa barbe naissante lui faisait de l'œil, mais le rasoir devenait dangereux entre ses doigts malhabiles. Et comme il était hors de question qu'il la laisse pousser -ça lui faisait ressembler à son père- il n'avait plus qu'une solution.

Trouver Salem. Et le convaincre.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la partie la plus difficile. Avec le temps, à force de traîner ensemble, de se supporter malgré tout, ils partageaient un espèce de lien.

Bien malgré eux, ils se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts, sachant comment fonctionnait l'autre.

Non, le plus difficile, ce sera tout le reste.

Et les dieux savent qu'il y en avait.

* * *

-Salem ?

Offrant des caresses aux chiens galeux qui traînaient là, il pénétra dans le squat minable.

Il l'avait habitué à mieux. Il l'avait fait rêver, voyager à travers des milliers de pays aux mœurs différentes et aux mystères sensuels.

Et maintenant ?

Ils s'épuisaient. De reproches. De quémandes. De caprices.

-Salem ? Répéta-t-il.

Un mouvement attira son attention et il se dirigea dans ce sens.

Ce n'était pas vraiment Salem, mais ça l'y avait mené. C'était toujours ça de pris !

-Hey, Salem, tu dors ?

-Dégage, foutu gamin, marmonna-t-il.

-C'est pas toujours ce que tu as dit.

Il s'installa à côté de lui, lui enfonçant son doigt dans les côtes de temps en temps, jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction.

-Putain ! Mais t'es vraiment un chieur ! Éclata finalement Salem.

Cachant son petit sourire derrière sa main, Bellérophon le regarde se relever et se dénuder de moitié.

-Joli spectacle. En quel honneur ?

-En l'honneur que t'es qu'un emmerdeur qui ne sait pas quand il doit prendre la porte.

Moqueur, le plus jeune promena son regard sur les murs suintants qui les entouraient.

-Je ne vois aucune porte, ici.

En temps normal, il aurait poursuivi sur sa lancée, mais il préféra reluquer le corps nu, musclé, sec et basané. Il savait s'entretenir malgré sa situation financière actuelle.

-Le spectacle est peut-être à ton goût, mais si tu veux en profiter, va falloir que tu payes.

La voix lasse et brisée ne put cacher la moquerie qu'elle contenait, mais elle eut au moins le mérite de rappeler à Bellos la raison de sa présence. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas tant besoin.

-J'ai besoin de tes services, minauda-t-il.

-Tout service est payant, déclara Salem.

Il glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma d'un claquement de briquet. Le tabac d'abord, les habits après.

-Et je connais tes tarifs.

-Alors que dois-je faire ?

Il se contenta de montrer son menton râpeux du pouce. Ce fut suffisant.

Salem eut un petit sourire las mais n'ajouta rien, indiquant une pierre dans un coin, où il prit place, bien sagement.

Il pourra toujours l'embêter plus tard.

Ou pas.

* * *

Sifflotant légèrement, Bellos passait les mains sur son menton rasé de propre, l'air satisfait d'un chat repus.

Les étreintes avec Salem étaient toujours plaisantes, le comblant au-delà de toute espérance. Après, il en sortait tout étourdi et à plat, mais il le regrettait rarement, les souvenirs fermement ancrés dans sa mémoire, repassant en boucle, rendant son sourire pervers et son pantalon trop étroit.

Et, étonnamment, plein d'une énergie nouvelle. Il avait dû être un incube dans une vie intérieure, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Mais, surtout, il était correctement rasé, sans aucune cicatrice, rien.

C'est sa mère qui allait être contente.


End file.
